


Something I Need

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Please have this hot piece of garbage. XD I had to edit it a lot because i noticed errors and then it wouldn't download but i think we're good now.I sorta based this off one of my real friends and my feelings towards him. so enjoy!!





	Something I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Please have this hot piece of garbage. XD I had to edit it a lot because i noticed errors and then it wouldn't download but i think we're good now. 
> 
> I sorta based this off one of my real friends and my feelings towards him. so enjoy!!

Something changed in the way she saw him. She couldn’t put her finger on what. They’d been friends all the years they were in school together. He was shy, had always been kind to her. 

 

One day while in rehearsals for the school musical, Eponine caught Ferre’s eye. He was the booth guy this year and she was excited to finally get to really talk to him. To get to know him. 

 

She wasn’t sure what drove her to head to the back after practice when Cosette was ready to leave. But she ended up in the back, standing rather awkwardly next to the open door. He was packing up the equipment for the end of the day. He was also very surprised by her sudden presence. 

 

“Hey! I see you’re doin the sound this year!” She mentally kicked herself for being so obvious. 

 

“Yeah. Wasn’t really my choice. Got roped in.” Ferre laughed. It was a nice sound, not one she commonly associated with him. If she was being completely honest, he was quite good looking. Tall, blonde curly hair. Striking blue eyes. A quiet demeanor. 

 

Their friendship grew. Everyday after rehearsals, Eponine would head back to the booth and just watch him work or chat with him while they were on break. 

 

She found it so easy to converse with him. They talked about musicals, shows, books. Pretty much everything under the sun. 

 

Weeks went by. Cosette and Marius noticed a change in their friends. They tried their best to play matchmaker. 

 

“Have you seen the way Ferre looks at you??” Cosette smiled knowingly one particular morning. “It’s like you’re the only one that matters in the room. Now that’s love.”

 

“We’re best friends, Co. There’s nothing going on.” Eponine vehemently forced a blush from her cheeks at the thought of Ferre’s eyes on her at all while she practiced. It was absurd. He couldn’t have a crush on her. It’s never happened before. She’s never exactly been what one might call “lucky in love.”  

 

Cosette just rolled her eyes at her sweet, sweet innocent Eponine.

  
  


Across campus a very similar conversation was taking place. 

 

“Dude, I see you when you don’t think I do. Just ask her out!!” Marius followed his friend around their flat. 

 

“Leave me be. I can’t do it, man. I’ve liked her too long now. I’m sure she doesn’t know and won’t return my affections if I ask her.”

 

Ferre couldn’t get Eponine out of his head but he really wanted her gone. With their friends now on high alert they continued hanging out but did it a bit more on the down low. 

 

“We need to be careful how often we’re seen together.” Eponine said, suddenly. Combeferre’s head shot up. 

 

“Why?” He hated hiding but he also didn’t want to lose Ep’s friendship.

 

“It appears Cosette seems to think we...have crushes on each other.” She hesitated, trying not to look at him. They both vowed not to discuss it when around their friends.  But they were like magnets. They couldn’t stay away. 

  
  
  


Tech week arrived in no time. The show was on the verge of being ready. Eponine and Combeferre were spending absolutely every day together. There wasn’t a moment aside from when they were working that they were apart that week. 

 

Even during school hours, they spent time hanging out, walking to and from classes together. 

 

One particular tech rehearsal, Combeferre disregarded all subtleties. He strode right up to the two girls. Staring Eponine down, he cleared his throat.  


 

“Hey! Wanna go grab lunch?” Ferre asked. Cosette gave her a knowing look. Eponine knew she couldn't get out of this very public invitation. 

 

She smiled, feeling her nerves creeping back in again. 

 

“sure!” Eponine accepted the invitation, gracefully. He turned and headed down to lunch in the cafeteria and she flushed watching him walk away.  Combeferre wasn’t asking her to go out to a fancy restaurant or anything like that. But she still felt inadequately dressed. 

 

“GIRL. You’ve got this. Go sit with him!” Cosette encouraged. Eponine took a deep breath and went downstairs. 

 

She found him in a booth by himself. She slid in and made herself comfortable. Lunch flew by amid conversations and laughter. Suddenly the time came to go back upstairs.

 

“Thanks for sitting with me.” Ferre grinned at her. Butterflies were fighting for control in her stomach. 

 

“It was nice!” She offered a little weakly. He smiled. 

 

“Yeah it was! I’ll see you upstairs, Ep!” 

  
  
  


The show was a hit. Throughout the various performances, because she wasn’t on until the ending she amused herself texting him while he was in the booth. They passed memes and other things back and forth, laughing both on text and aloud. 

 

The cast party was rowdy to say the least. It was at an already crowded restaurant and the wait staff was very disorganized. But everyone was having fun. Well, everyone except Eponine. She wasn’t one for crowds and felt herself struggling to catch her breath. She went to the back of the room. Soon she was joined by Ferre. He looked at her with such concern, she blushed madly. 

 

“What?” She averted his intense gaze. But every so often she snuck a look to see that his eyes were still very much on her. 

 

“Are you okay? Do you want to go outside?” He offered her a hand. She took it gratefully, not failing to notice how perfectly their hands fit. 

 

“That’s better isn’t it?” He asked. 

 

“Yes it is.” She took a deep gulp of air. 

 

“Claustrophobic?” 

 

“How did you know?” She teased. 

 

“Just a hunch.” He grinned, taking her teasing all in stride. 

 

“Yeah I’ve grown up with it but I never expected it to do what it did tonight. Seriously, thank you.” 

 

Their eyes met. 

 

“You have such beautiful eyes. That was the first thing I noticed. Also your personality is wonderful.” He was sorta rambling but she didn’t want him to stop. 

 

“Thanks.” Eponine didn’t dare breathe. Her heart was attempting an escape. He was inching closer. The gap between them was becoming smaller. At this point she could easily reach over and grab him. She resisted pulling him into her. She itched to know how his body felt on hers. 

 

“Uhhh… I know we haven’t necessarily reached this point yet. And if I’m overstepping at all let me know.” He stopped before he could take another step. Eponine looked at him, quizzically. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can I...kiss you?” The question broke through her tiredness. It was sweet, earnest and full of desire. A road not tested. 

 

“Yes.” Was all she got out before his lips were on hers. Soft as a butterfly’s wing. Her eyes slid shut of her own accord. She wrapped her arms around his neck and had to stand on her tip toes. 

 

“Wow.” She whispered against his skin. He smiled. They kept kissing. Every time they came together, Ferre deepened it. He was gentle with her but she could tell he wanted to do so much more with her. His body was telling of how attracted to Eponine he really was. 

 

“We probably need to head back in. Do you feel better?” He asked when they finally broke apart. She was dizzy, reeling from the fact she’d just had her first real kiss. 

 

“Yeah much.” She wanted nothing less than a cold pool to jump in to help her body temperature go way down. Everything felt hot. Her cheeks, her body. Her Internal organs. All of it. 

 

“Me too.” He said with a strange glint in his eyes. 

 

“Maybe after the party...we can continue?” She kissed him once more to emphasize her point. 

 

“Absolutely.” He smiled. 


End file.
